Sleeping is an important part of life for every person. Ideally, every pillow should be tailor-made to suit the physical and personal preference of each individual person. Whilst pillows of various designs and constructions are available on the market, none of them can be regarded as tailor-made. A sleeping person frequently changes his position, such as sleeping on his back and on his side. Strictly speaking, these sleeping positions require different support for the head because the level of the head will change. It is known that the head will need to be at a relatively higher position (by a difference of about 15 mm to 25 mm) when a person is sleeping on his side than when he is sleeping on his back. This adds to the problem of finding a suitable pillow.